


Mine

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Two chapter song fic request fulfilled -  Chapter 1 :  When I look at You – Lesley Roy and Chapter 2: Love is Cold – Georgi Kay
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader





	1. Mine

I’ve been waiting all night  
Waiting all night  
For the right time, right sign  
Just so I can finally make a move

The two of you had been circling each other for a while now. From the moment you met Jay Briscoe the attraction was undeniable. You wanted him and he wanted you. Yet neither one of you would make a move. It was a game you had been playing, neither wanting to concede victory to the other. Tonight you were ready to throw in the towel. You were done playing and needed to know if he tasted as amazing as he looked.

Fantasies were no longer enough. You needed the real thing. Needed to know how he felt under your hands, under your mouth, inside your body. He had been alone all evening, sending away those who approached with a simple brusque shake of his head. You had seen him looking at you a few times, and you wondered if he was as close to breaking as you were. He had watched closely every time a man had approached you, asking you to dance or offering to buy a drink. You were quick to send them away with a polite smile. 

Cheesy lines from the wrong guys  
Drinking cheap wine  
Wasting time till the moment I can get to you  
I walk over now, we’re getting closer  
I’m trembling I see heaven in your eyes

You started your approach, moving slowly across the room, stopping to chat with friends and refill your drink along the way until you were finally by his side. You wanted to kiss the smirk on his lips right off when he looked at you.

“Ya done playin’ games now princess?” He asked.

“Don’t call me princess.” You complained with a roll of your eyes. 

“What do ya want me to call ya?” Jay asked.

“Yours.” You said with a smirk, pleased to see his eyes widen briefly at your boldness before schooling back into his usual emotionless expression. 

“I think I can do that.” Jay said with a nod. “And what are you goin’ ta call me?”

“Mine.” You said, a gasp escaping as he yanked you close, pulling you between his knees his hand locking on the back of your neck as he brought your lips down to his, resting millimeters apart. You felt a tingling between your thighs as his breath washed over your face. 

“Damn right.” He muttered before attacking your lips, his tongue immediately pushing into your mouth as you matched his intensity, your hands bracing themselves on his thighs and squeezing tightly. You had no idea what the future was going to bring, but you had a feeling it was going to be a wild ride. 

Cause when I look at you, I wanna get a room  
I wanna get a room  
Under all that cool, I know you want it too  
I now you want it too


	2. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Based on Love is Cold – Georgi Kay

You couldn’t believe it had been two years since that night in the bar when you had finally approached Jay Briscoe. The night you took the first steps towards your future and you hadn’t regretted it since. You only wished you and Jay hadn’t danced around each other for so long, wasting so much time on a damn game neither of you really wanted to win. 

When you had come together the first time you weren’t sure what your future held. Didn’t know if you and Jay had a forever thing going on, or if it was going to crash and burn. Surprisingly your relationship had been rather smooth. Jay the brute force and you the finesse. You each seemed to compliment the other perfectly. Where he was all loud words and action you were soothing and still. The beast to your beauty if you will. 

I am the dark  
I am the sin  
I am the beast  
That lies within

There were rough moments of course. Jay loved hard and fought hard. His temper would flare and burn brightly, but was quickly extinguished. You had learned not to take is outbursts personally, that was just Jay’s way of getting things out. He would rant and rave, cursing up a storm before falling into your arms. You would lie in bed with his head on your chest and tell him stories in your softest voice while rubbing circles on the back of his neck. Jay always said you were the only thing that could pull him out of his anger. That he would be lost without you. 

Jay was there for you when you were down, always ready with an embrace when you were feeling defeated. Your career wasn’t going exactly the way you had hoped, and it got to you. But Jay was always there with encouraging words, bolstering your spirits before settling you into hot bubble both. He would sit with you, his feet dangling in the water and run his fingers along your scalp as you leaned into his touch. 

Those moments made you fall even more in love with the man. You knew Jay wasn’t a touchy feely guy. He would much rather go to your office and beat the crap out of your boss. But he knew that wasn’t what you needed from him, you would fight your own battles. So Jay would do what he could, even if he was a bit uncomfortable with it. 

You’ve taken my heart  
You’ve taken my soul  
You’ve opened the doors  
And swallowed me whole

People had been skeptical when you started dating, thinking the two of you were too different to make it work. But your differences were what made it work so well. You balanced each other, complimented each other. He was the dark and you were the light, the scales perfectly balanced between you. Your family had been worried that you were going to get your heart broken by the rough neck you had fallen so deeply for. But even your daddy had been one over the first time they spent extended time in your company. They couldn’t deny that Jay worshiped you and treated you like you were his world. His brother Mark had been slow to warm to you, worried you were going to leave his volatile brother with a broken heart. But he too had come around, and now treated you as his baby sister. 

Now you stood at the end of a long aisle, surrounded by nature, large looming trees casting shadows over the seated crowd, eyes firmly planted on Jay waiting at the end with a preacher by his side, a smile lighting up his face as he got his first look at you. You took a deep breath of mountain air and gripped your dad’s arm tightly as you began the march towards Jay and towards your future.


End file.
